Laissez jamais votre chum avec une Cho en chaleurs
by Winky1
Summary: Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de Quidditch elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho. * Chapitre 6: Balllll * Venez jeter un ptit coup d'oeil svp! Ze veux des Reviews!
1. Prologue

Hé! Oui une tite nouvelle avec une tite nouvelle fic! Une idée qui met venue dans le cours de français, que j'ai d'ailleur écouté à moitié parce que je voulais pas la perdre. Ça aurais été mon genre de pas m'en souvenir! So, on travaillait les points de suspension. Les 2 premières phrases avec pleins de 3 tits points viens du cours, du prof de français lui-même, même si je l'ai quelque peu changé!  
  
Bon ok, fini la tranche de vie, on commence la fic!  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsables des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Je sais pas trop si je laisse Ginny/Harry (mon couple préféré ou je mets Ginny/Draco (j'ai le goût de l'incruster dans cette fic là) tk. à venir.  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jours dans un couloir Proche des vestiaires de quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang (la pétasse, je tiens à préciser et non, je l'aime pas trop!).  
  
  
  
~*~*. Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs. ~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~* Prologue ~*~*  
  
  
  
« Arrête.ne dit plus rien.je t'en prie. »  
  
« Attend je voulais tout t'expliquer c'est que. »  
  
« Non! C'est assez! C'est fini Harry! Je veux plus te voir. »  
  
  
  
  
  
Je partis en courant, en pleurs, vers le dortoir. En chemin j'ai rencontré Hermione, mais puisque je ne regardais pas trop où j'allais, j'ai foncé sur elle, je l'ai bousculée, elle a tombée, ses livres aussi, par la même occasion . Non, je ne l'ai pas aidée à se relever ou à les ramasser, je l'ai laissé là, confuse, seule dans le milieu couloir.  
  
Si j'étais restée une seconde de plus j'aurais pu entendre de sa part :  
  
« Ça ne va pas Ginny? »  
  
Mais j'étais déjà partie.  
  
Elle m'aurais consolé, c'est mon amie, les amies sont fais pour ça, consoler. Elles sont fait aussi pour rigoler.  
  
Mais pas dans les moments comme ceux là.  
  
J'ai croisé aussi plusieurs Griffondors, eux ils s'amusaient, ils rigolaient, ils étaient heureux, ils ne m'ont même pas prêté attention.  
  
Mais je m'en fou.  
  
J'ai rencontré Draco Malefoy, il essayait de ce déprendre de la prise de Pansi Parkinson, en regardant de tous les côté, cherchant ses deux gorilles pour lui porter secours, il m'a aperçu, en voyant mes larmes, c'est mit à me rire dans la figure.  
  
Je m'en fou.  
  
Un peu plus loin P. Mcgonagall discutait avec le P. Rogue, sûrement à cause d'une certaine perte de points qui était injustifiée, comme d'habitude. Mcgonagall m'avait remarqué, mes larmes aussi. Elle allait m'adresser un mot, a ce moment, le P. Rogue avait déjà repartit la conversation.  
  
J'en fit pas fait attention, qu'ils disent ce qu'il veulent sur moi, en se moment tout ce qui compte, c'est de rejoindre le dortoir au plus vite.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
« Dragons poilus. »  
  
« Désolé. »  
  
« Fées volantes? »  
  
« Non plus. »  
  
Je me suis accotée sur le mur, j'ai mis ma tête sur mes genou et je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Pourquoi ses choses arrive toujours à moi? Pourquoi? Tout tourne mal depuis quelques temps.  
  
J'entendis un bruit, Harry sûrement. À l'instant même, j'aurais bien aimé avoir sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas qu'il m'aperçoive, pour que personne m'aperçoive. Je ne voulais pas lui parler pour l'instant, après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je lui parlerai plus jamais.  
  
Mais heureusement ce fut Hermione qui arriva, les cheveux de travers, sa cape aussi, ses livres placés pèle mêle dans son sac mal fermé et à bout de souffle. Elle a dû courir pour essayer de me rattraper.  
  
« Ginny ça ne va pas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? »  
  
Pas de réponse  
  
« Je vois. Au moins, rentrons dans la salle commune. On sera plus au chaud et je pourrai déposer mon gros sac trop rempli! »  
  
Normalement j'aurais rit à cette remarque ou je lui aurais fait un sourire. Je lui aurais aussi répondu. « On te reconnaît bien Hermione, toujours peur de manquer de lecture !» Et ensemble ont serait parti à rire.  
  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Bon ben c fini. Pas trop long comme chapitre mais c'est pour vous mettre dans le contexte. C'est ma première fic soyez pas trop dur avec moi *yeux suppliants! * SVP! J'espère quand même j'aurai beaucoup de reviews! SVP!  
  
Je vous répondrez au prochain chapitre qui prendra pas de temps à arriver si j'ai pas trop de travail. (maudits profs! On les haït tu eux autres) 


	2. Chapitre 1: FlashBack

Re-Bonjour! Alors voici au autre beau tit chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Vous aller savoir pourquoi Ginny ''feel'' pas et pourquoi elle sort plus avec Harry.  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsable des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Ginny/Harry  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang *atchoum-pétasse* .  
  
P.S. : J'ai oublié de dire que Ginny est en 5e année, Harry en 6e et Cho ben en 7e  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : flash-back.  
  
  
  
Il était 6h00, lundi matin, fin octobre, les feuilles commençaient à tomber dehors, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, il faisait un peu plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Au moins j'avais une couverture de laine, de quelques années, un peu usée, mais toujours aussi confortable.  
  
Les filles du dortoir dormaient encore, c'était souvent moi la première à me lever. Mais j'étais encore plus matinale ce matin. Il me semble que je venais tout juste de m'endormir. Réveillée après un énorme cauchemar, les cheveux collés sur mon front, entourée d'une pille de mouchoirs de la veille.  
  
Les yeux plus petits qu'a l'habitude, peut-être à force d'avoir pleuré, blême comme un vampire, en plus, des cernes faisaient quasiment le tour de mes yeux. Bref, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche extra froide pour me réveiller comme il faut.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Un peu mieux et revigorée, je suis descendue dans la salle commune. Hermione s'était endormie sur un fauteuil, deux livres dans les mains. Elle non plus n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup, mais au moins, elle n'était pas bouleversée comme je l'étais.  
  
Hier, elle m'avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je devrais. mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prête. Rien qu'a y penser les larmes veulent couler.  
  
~*~* Flash-back ~*~*~  
  
C'était Dimanche, j'étais si heureuse : Dumbledore venait de nous apprendre qu'il y aurait, comme la tradition le veut, un bal d'Halloween dans exactement 1 semaine !  
  
J'irai avec Harry.  
  
Ça fait déjà 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et tout se passe bien. Ron n'était pas vraiment d'accord au début mais maintenant. je crois que ça passe mieux. Depuis qu'il sort avec Hermione, il a compris c'est quoi l'amour et qu'il pourrait rien changer entre son meilleur ami et moi.  
  
Je cherchais Harry des yeux, il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Hermione le cherchait elle aussi pour un devoir ou je ne sais trop quoi qu'il lui avait emprunté et qu'il ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas redonné.  
  
« Je vais aller le chercher, il doit pas être bien loin. Je reviens. »  
  
J'aurais du rester là comme une grande. Si je serais restée, j'aurais pas vu ce que j'ai vu.  
  
« Bye Gin' »  
  
« Bye Hermione » je lui ai répondu.  
  
« Ouais. c'est ça .bye. Réussi à dire Ron entre deux bécotage de cou d'Hermione ! »  
  
Le grand amour entre ces deux là.  
  
Chanceux.  
  
Alors je suis sortie, je me dirigeait à l'opposé de la tour de Griffondor, vers le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Harry qui était devenu Capitaine depuis la 5e année avait l'habitude de s'entraîner les dimanches. À l'heure qu'il était, l'équipe devaient avoir fini sa pratique.  
  
J'étais à 2 pas du vestiaire. Il faisait pas très clair, c'était sombre. Seulement quelques torches illuminait à peine le couloir. Mes sens étaient plus aiguisés. J'entendis des bruits bizarres venants du couloir tout juste à gauche de moi.  
  
Je me suis tournée et.  
  
J'aurais pas dû. Je suis toujours trop curieuse.  
  
Et.  
  
Non.  
  
Je réalisait pas.  
  
J'étais pas capable.  
  
Harry était avec Cho et.  
  
Non.  
  
.Ils s'embrassaient.  
  
Passionnément.  
  
J'en avais mal au c?ur.  
  
Harry repoussa Cho et, à cet instant, il me vit.  
  
« C'est pas ce que tu crois Gin' »  
  
« Arrête.ne dit plus rien.je t'en prie. » Les larmes me venaient aux yeux.  
  
« Attend je voulais tout t'expliquer c'est que. »  
  
« Non! C'est assez. »  
  
Inspiration.  
  
« C 'est fini Harry.Je veux plus te voir. »  
  
Cho affichait un sourire glorieux.  
  
Je suis partie en courant. Le plus vite que j'ai jamais couru. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage.  
  
Elle avait gagné.  
  
J'avais perdu.  
  
~*~*~ Fin du Flash-Back~*~*~  
  
Et les larmes ruissellent encore. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Harry est un salaud, un con, enfin tout ce que vous voudrez. Il me mérite pas.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait que je me change les idées. Une promenade sur le bord du lac me ferait du bien.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dehors, le sol était couvert de givre.  
  
Le froid, transformait les larmes restantes sur mes joues en cristaux.  
  
Le froid, glaçait mes veines.  
  
La paix.  
  
Non pas tout à fait, il y a quelqu'un sur le bord du lac. Je ne vois pas sont insigne. Peut-être un Griffondor?  
  
« T'aurais pas pu rester chez les Griffondors, Weasley, je m'en vais, ça pu les amoureux de moldus ici. Va retrouver ton Potter, Weasley. »  
  
Non. C'était un serpentard : Malefoy. Faut toujours qu'il ai le dernier mot, non pas cette fois.  
  
« J'irais pas retrouver Potter comme tu dit. Mais. je peux savoir ce que tu fais à 6h15 du matin dehors quand tout le monde dors? »  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »  
  
« C'est pas de tes affaires Malefoy. »  
  
« Idem. »  
  
Et il s'en alla.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Fin du premier chapitre. J'aime pas trop la fin. ça a pas vraiment rapport.pour l'instant.  
  
Prochainement?? Un beau chapitre peut-être plus joyeux? Je sais pas, je crois pas! Hi,hi! Je suis sadique avec mes persos.qui sont pas vraiment à moi en fait.dommage! Plus long? Sûrement.  
  
Les réponses aux revieweurs:  
  
À ceux qui ont lut mais pas reviewé : J'espère que vous avez aimé ça pis please reviewez pour ce chapitre, c'est juste en bas à gauche ça prend même pas 30 secondes! !!!!!! Donnez moi vos commentaires négatifs ou positifs.ze veux des reviews !!!lol  
  
Ljiah (c'est cool ce nom là !)Jedusor : C'est gentil, merci !  
  
Nadia :Merci! Pour ce que Harry va dire pour sa défense, je crois j'ai déjà une petite idée !  
  
Morgane : Merci ! ^__^ (une tentative de bonhomme joyeux.)  
  
Andra : lol ! Merci ! Pour le titre, je trouve que ça va pas trop avec le genre de fic disons que c'est plus.humoristique que drama tk ! Je trouvais ça drôle. Le vrai titre ce serais plus : Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleur.mais il était trop long !.pis j'en trouvais pas d'autre.  
  
  
  
Luna : Meerrrrrrci beaucoup!  
  
Luna crystale_arra : Merci ! j'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps.  
  
Yoann: Merci Yoann ! c'est super gentil !  
  
Olivier : Hé hé ! Premier revieweur !! Merci ! Ben, j'essaye de rester dans le dramatique mais c'est sur que Ginny va s'en remettre un jour ! (j'espère pour elle lol..) Mais ce chapitre t'a sûrement pas trop déçu c'est full drama.ben d'après moi..!!  
  
Reviews please!!!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 2: Restez calme ou exprimez vot...

Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsables des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Je sais pas trop si je laisse Ginny/Harry (mon couple préféré ou je mets Ginny/Draco (j'ai le goût de l'incruster dans cette fic là lui) tk. à venir.  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
Note : Désolé du temps que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre! J'ai pas trop eu le temps cette semaine! Le prochain.. Ça sera moins long, je vous le promet !  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Premièrement : Restez calme ou exprimez votre colère. Choisissez.  
  
  
  
Après un bon 20 minutes à réfléchir, debout, seule sur le bord du lac, à regarder le soleil monter dans le ciel. J'ai commencé tranquillement à regagner l'école.  
  
La Grande Salle venait d'ouvrir seuls quelques élèves, les lève-tôt étaient là.  
  
Et Cho aussi.  
  
Elle me fixait. Toujours avec son grand sourire. Elle était fière, et ça paraissait. C'est sûr, elle avait Harry, le Survivant, pour elle maintenant.  
  
Harry, je ne le voyait pas comme étant célèbre, je le voyait comme le garçon que j'aimais et lui me voyait comme la fille qu'il aimait.. du moins, je croyais.  
  
~*~*~* Flash-back ~*~*~*  
  
Première fois que je l'ai vu, à la gare de King Cross. C'était le premier septembre le jour de la rentrée, la première année de Ron à poudlard, tout comme lui. J'avais seulement 10 ans, à cet âge, on ne remarque pas trop les garçons.  
  
Mais ses yeux.. ses yeux verts émeraude. Ils avaient l'air.. surnaturels. J'en avais des frissons. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Maintenant je sais. Depuis la première fois, j'ai eu un faible pour lui et pourtant je ne savais pas que c'était lui, Harry Potter. Je ne connaissait pas encore son nom. Je ne connaissais pas non plus sa célébrité.  
  
« Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train? Avait dit George.  
  
« Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare? Tu sais qui c'est? » Lui avait répondu Molly.  
  
« Harry Potter! » Enchaîna Fred  
  
Mon c?ur a fait un bon. Ces beaux yeux verts appartenaient à Harry Potter!  
  
« Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir? »  
  
La réponse la plus idiote que j'ai jamais donnée. J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu.  
  
: ~*~*~* Fin du flash-back ~*~*~*  
  
Mais Cho, elle, elle voit de lui que son coté «célébrité» et que c'est seulement se coté qu'elle désire. C'est l'apparence qui compte pour elle et non l'intérieur.  
  
C'est MA théorie.  
  
Elle me fixe. Je ne supporte pas son regard. Je vais craquer. Je vais craquer..  
  
« Ginny ! ! ! »  
  
La peur de ma vie. C'est Hermione. Je l'avais pas vue venir. Au moins elle cache Cho.  
  
« Ginny je te cherchais. On a pas pu parler hier. J'aimerais savoir- »  
  
« Je crois pas que c'est le moment. Pas ici. Les élèves arrivent. Peut- être se soir si j'ai pas trop de devoirs. »  
  
« En tout cas.. Je suis là pour toi Ginny. Souviens-toi de cela. Si c'est un secret, ça restera secret avec moi. »  
  
Hermione au moins elle est là. Ron lui, il n'est pas là pour moi. Il aime pas vraiment écouter les problèmes de sa petite s?ur. Si je lui parle de Quidditch, no problemo, mais mes histoires d'amour, il s'en fou pas mal.  
  
Peut-être que Harry lui a parlé de Cho ? Ou de moi ? Non, de Cho.  
  
En parlant de Ron et Harry, ils sont pas là ce matin.  
  
On s'en fou.  
  
S'ils meurent de faim, tant mieux pour eux.  
  
« Ginny.. »  
  
Ouais tant mieux pour eux.  
  
« Ginny ! »  
  
« Oh, désolé Hermione »  
  
« Encore perdue dans tes pensées ! Bon moi faut que j'y aille, j'ai un livre qui va être remis en retard, je suis mieux d'y aller maintenant. Alors à se soir. Oublie pas. »  
  
« Mouais. »  
  
Il est temps que j'y aille moi aussi. Cours de Potions.. toujours intéressant.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Il reste une bonne trentaines de minutes, j'ai plus rien à faire sauf attendre dans le couloir. J'aurais du rester dans la Grande Salle.  
  
« Salut Ginny !»  
  
Bon Colin.. au moins j'aurais quelque chose à faire.  
  
« Salut Colin »  
  
« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose-»  
  
« Vas-y »  
  
« Ok, sais-tu si Harry est libre ces temps-ci, je rédige un article dans le journal de l'école à son sujet et -»  
  
« C'est que là, c'est moi qui a pas le temps. Demande lui toi-même. Salut. »  
  
Je crois que je lui ai répondu un peu trop brutalement..  
  
« Ouais pas la peine de te mettre en colère »  
  
Je lui ai même pas répondu. Je suis partie, en direction des donjons. Demande à Harry ci, demande à Harry ça.. J'en ai marre ! Je comprends Ron, qui se sent un peu mis de à l'écart quand il est avec lui, il y a de quoi.  
  
Mais bon, fuir sera pas toujours la bonne solution et je le sais. Mais que voulez-vous : c'est plus fort que moi. Harry, je suis même plus capable de le voir en peinture. Dès qu'on parle de lui, je change de sujet. Dès que je le vois, je change de direction, pas étonnant que j'arrive en retard aux cours.  
  
Si ça continue, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver encore aujourd'hui.  
  
« Gin' ? »  
  
« Quoi ?? »  
  
« Fâches-toi pas! »  
  
« Ok, j'ai compris le message, ça fait 2 fois aujourd'hui en moins de 10 minutes qu'on me répète la même réplique. Au fait, tu n'étais pas supposée être à la bibliothèque?»  
  
« Et bien justement, tantôt, Harry était avec moi et il m'a parlé de- »  
  
Changeons de sujet, trouvons un sujet, un sujet, vite!  
  
« A tu un cavalier pour la soirée » Mon dieu, ça, c'est pas fort ! Elle est avec Ron, elle va y aller avec Ron !!  
  
« Ben oui tsé, Ron ! .. Ah Harry est là! Par ici ! »  
  
Non.. Non.. je l'ai pas vu venir lui.. Pourquoi il faut que ce soit lui !!?  
  
« Salut Herm' et .. salut.. Ginny »  
  
Il avait baissé le ton de sa voix à mon nom et en plus ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il m'avais appelé « Ginny » c'était toujours « Gin' », comme tout le monde ! Ça faisait bizarre..  
  
« Avec qui tu vas au bal Harry » .. Je crois que c'était trop sarcastique, au moins Hermione a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.  
  
« Ben voyons Gin', c'est quoi cette question, vous y allez pas ensemble ? » Répondit Hermione.  
  
« ..Ouais.. on.. on pourrait.. » Répondit Harry.  
  
Là, j'étais fâchée pour de vrai , franchement, il embrasse Cho, qu'il y aille avec Cho ! Il me fait ça à moi et après il me demande d'y aller avec lui !!!  
  
« T'a pas déjà quelqu'un ??? » Cette fois-ci c'était sortit trop fort, maintenant tout le monde nous regardait.  
  
Visiblement, Hermione était perdue. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui explique.  
  
« 10 points de moins pour Griffondor ! » La réplique préférée de Rogue, notre cher professeur (ouais..). « Les cours commencent bientôt et, Weasley, vous n'êtes pas assise à votre place. Retenue Vendredi. » « Vous cher.. Potter et Granger vous avez pas d'affaire à rester ici, je ne vous donne pas cours. À moins que vous aussi voudriez accompagner Weasley vendredi ? »  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fin du chapitre! Je trouvais que c'était une bonne place pour arrêter! Hi hi! J'aime assez la fin cette fois ci! Désolé chapitre un peu moins drama mais je trouvais que c'était bon de montrer que Ginny se laisserait pas faire !  
  
Pas grand chose à rajouter.  
  
Prochain chapitre? Bientôt : pas plus d'une semaine, je l'ai déjà commencé. Longueur? Environ une page ou plus que celui ci. Ça dépends de l'inspiration qui vient avec!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Valharry : Ouais ! Ah bas Cho la bitch !!! On l'aime pas elle ! Elle a vraiment qqchose de louche.. ta fic I spy a witch ! Je l'ai lu, je crois que je t'ai laissé des reviews pis pour ma fic (celle-là.ben toute manière c'est la seule lol) quand j'aurai le temps je te l'enverrai sur ton site à toi et Cass'. Ginny trop paumé (quand même pas trop ! Pauv'e tite !!.. insignifiante peut-être.. euh ça veut dire la même chose !..) Je crois que t'ai allé voir HP 2 au ciné, elle est tellement cute celle qui fait Ginny ! Les yeux quelle fait quand elle voit Harry ! J'étais crampée sur mon banc !  
  
So, merci pour la review !  
  
Olivier : À bas Cho ! À bas Cho ! Vive Ginny !! Ouais ! Ouais Harry est dans la merde! Bof, il va peut-être se démerder on sait pas, moi même je sait pas mdr! Cho quand elle souris.. elle est sadique.. quand même pas à se point mais quand même! Bon ben ce chapitre était pas full drama mais comme je le disait, mais faut bien que Ginny s'affirme ! Hi, hi, elle se venge, tranquillement pas vite.. Et merci pour la review !  
  
Wow : ouais pourquoi elle est là Cho ?? La question existentielle lol (décidément, personne l'aime celle là !.. Tant mieux !) C'est à JK Rowling de nous le dire si elle sort un jour son tome 5 qui viens pas vite vite ! Si Ginny va lui pardonner ? .. SsuSpenSE !! Merci !  
  
  
  
Sailor digitale : À bas Chooooo ! Je sais pas si je laisse Harry et Ginny (mais c'est mon couple préféré mais comme c'est une fic drama.. et que Généralement (je dis bien généralement) ça tourne mal.. tout ça pour te dire que j'en ai aucune idée! ça veut dire que la rencontre avec Dray.. Ben ça non plus je sais pas.. tk ce qui est sur c'est que c'est la faute à CHHHO !! Merci pour la review !  
  
Math : Hello ! Bon ben à ce que je vois pas mal de monde préfère les Harry/Ginny (comme moi !) Mais je sais pas encore si je les laisse ensemble. J'ai quand même une certaine idée qui vient de me venir! Tk tu verra ^_^! Merci !  
  
Yoann : il est bien !! continue !! mi j'aimerais une note plus joyeuse ou bien un aveux de gin a ron que harry le trompe. enfin bon, tu verras toi meme. Moi : Merci beaucoup mais une note plus joyeuse.. on est quand même dans une fic drama ! Mais bon, de toute manière se chapitre étais moins drama que les autres d'avant, d'après moi ! Jespère que t'a pas été trop décu ! Merci encore !  
  
Molianne : Merci ! Malgré que la suite soit arrivé moins vite que prévu.. trop de devoirs ! Toi aussi tu préfére Harry/Ginny ! Je crois que tu n'est pas la seule ! ^_^ !  
  
Marie : bravo pour ta fic!! mets vites ton chapitre 3! fais des chapitres plus longs aussi!! Désolé ! Le chapitre a pris du temps, le prochain arrivera plus vite car il est déjà commencé ! Pur ce qui est des chapitres plus longs.. à venir.. mais attends toi pas à un vraiment big chapitre, plus grand que celui-ci c'est sur, mais quand même ! So, Merci !  
  
Reviews plizzzz ! 


	4. Chapitre 3: Oubliezle

Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs! Je vous présente ici même ce 3e chapitre très attendu soit-il, À savourer!  
  
Hihi, je me fais du fun! Non sans joke, j'espère que vous apréciez parce que moi ce chapitre là, pas plus compliqué : il me dégueule! C'est laid, c'est laid! Mais ça vous empêche pas de le lire quand même! Parce que le prochain. Remplis d'action!!  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsable des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Ginny/Harry  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de Quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang.  
  
P.S. : J'ai oublié de dire que Ginny est en 5e année, Harry en 6e et Cho ben en 7e  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Oubliez-le.  
  
Ce cours de potions semble ne jamais terminer. Rogue est de très mauvaise humeur, pire que d'habitude. Pas étonnant qu'il m'a donné cette retenue avant le cours. Il ne s'en prend pas juste à moi, fort heureusement.. mais c'est toujours Griffondor qui écope. On s'habitue à la longue.  
  
Mais même après tous ses points perdus, je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer. Je suis incapable de m'ôter Harry de la tête. On dirait qu'il y restera gravé pour toujours, malgré moi.  
  
« Miss Weasley ! Que faites-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous pour incorporer la plume d'hippogriffe à votre mélange, qu'on osera pas appeler de potion, vu la couleur que ça vous a donné. Voulez-vous encore retirer des points à votre maison ?? On dirait que votre retenue ne vous suffit pas.»  
  
« Désolé j'étais dans la lune. »  
  
« Dans la lune.. Concentrez-vous mieux sur votre travail en classe et vos notes pourront peut-être monter un jour. Et je dis bien peut-être. 5 points en moins. » Dit-il.  
  
Les Griffondors n'osèrent même pas riposter. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Seuls les quelques rires des Serpendards, pouvaient rompe le silence, mais même eux, se faisaient moins présents aujourd'hui.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Je suis découragée. Au moins j'ai appris quelque chose : un double cours de potions, c'est long, il ne faut surtout être très attentive et prendre le moins de place possible : la laisser aux Serpentards. C'est mieux l'avenir de notre maison.  
  
Heureusement, cet après midi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir nous acheter nos robes. Tous les styles étaient acceptés. Il y avait seulement 2 conditions : Il fallait un masque et un insigne de notre maison, placée bien en évidence.  
  
Au moins, ça me changera les idées.  
  
Alors direction dernier cours de l'avant midi ; métamorphose. Ça risque de passer assez rapidement contrairement à potion puisque c'est ma matière favorite.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dans le couloir, adjacent à la classe, plusieurs 7e années parlaient, ils venaient de terminer leur cours. Je suis rentrée dans la classe pour déposer mes livres. Cho y était encore avec deux de ses amies et ramassaient leurs manuels. Elles ne m'avaient pas encore aperçue, fort heureusement. Je me suis dépêché de sortir de la classe et je jeta un sort sur elles depuis l'encadrement de la porte, pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation sans qu'elles s'en rendre compte.  
  
Comme une sorte de micro caché si vous voulez.  
  
« Et Diggory ? » Demanda son amie. Elle était de dos à moi. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Elle avait les cheveux remontés dans une coiffure indéfinissable, tellement les mèches étaient éparpillés. Elle avait une tonne de bracelets sur les bras. En pleins ceux qui tanne les gens autour, vu le bruit que ça entraîne quand tu bouges juste un peu.  
  
Mais du moins, j'arrive en plein dans un sujet intéressant : Les gars. Elles vont peut-être parler d'Harry..  
  
« Toutes les filles le trouvait super beau. Ce qui était vrai. » Ses amies répondaient par un signe de la tête. « Alors je me suis mise lui parler pour qu'il tombe sur mon charme et naturellement, il m'a invité à aller au bal après même pas.. une conversation ! Ce que les gars peuvent être idiots quelques fois. Et Potter, il m'a demandé par la suite si je voulais y aller avec lui.. il était tellement petit en 4e et pas vraiment sexy à comparé à.. Diggory. Mais maintenant, il a changé, avouez, et en plus de plus en plus célèbre. Mais il sort avec cette Weasley de 5e ! Vranchement ! »  
  
« Pas vraiment de goût » Ajouta son autre amie, son miroir dans les mains, en train de se remettre du rouge à lèvre. Elle était grande, les yeux.. ont ne serait dire quelle couleur : Cachés sous ces dizaines de couches de maquillage, c'était pas évident. Les cheveux colorés blonds platine avec quelques mèches rousses, de mauvais goût.  
  
J'allais exploser..  
  
J'étais rouge de colère.  
  
Mais comment les garçons pouvaient l'endurer, elle et ses amies du même genre. C'est en plein le style de filles dont ont doit se méfier. Des pestes comme celles-là, il y en a malheureusement trop sur cette planète. (Ça je suis d'accord !)  
  
« Ouais. Comme si une 5e année m'empêcherait de l'avoir ! Tout de manière, l'autre fois proche des vestiaires de Quidditch, j'étais-»  
  
« Cher Miss Chang, Scott et Simons, il est temps d'y aller, mes élèves de 5e année vont arriver pour leur cours et vous serez en retard pour le votre. » Dit P. Macgonagall  
  
Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle coupe leur conversation? Cho allait dire quelque chose à propos de l'autre soir !  
  
Je rageais.  
  
Je coupa le sort en rentrant dans la salle de classe. Cho sortait au même moment.  
  
Elle me bouscula.  
  
On s'est regardé dans les yeux. Et cette fois ci, après tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi, j'ai soutenu son regard.  
  
Elle avait l'air un peu étonné, mais je crois tout simplement qu'elle était en train de deviner que je l'avais écoutée, elle et ses amies.  
  
Je lui aurait arraché les cheveux.  
  
C'est décidé : Je vais me venger.  
  
Pas maintenant bien sûr mais.. bientôt.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Réponses au revieweurs :  
  
Ljiah Jedusor : Hé ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait full plaisir ! Ouais et Ginny devrait faire comme tu pense ! Lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire avaler ! Avec le petit rire sadique qui viens avec !!! ^__^  
  
Andra : ABAT CHO ! LES MATHS ET LES DEVS DE MATHS ITOO !!! * bande de folles..* Tanks pour ta review  
  
« Pas de nom » : T'a aimé la façon que Ginny a hurlé face à Harry ! J'ai tellement aimé écrire se bout là ! Je la voyait tellement devant lui.. hihi ! Pour le Draco/Ginny.. on verra plus tard ! Dans quelques chapitre il va se passer qqchose avec lui mais je dit pas quoi !! Mais à date les revieweurs ont plus l'air à aimer les Ginny/Harry.. mais toute manière je sais pas moi- même ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Sailor Digitale : À bas la merde de CHO CHANG ! Celle que tout le monde déteste !! Merci pour la review ! Oh et ce sera sûrement un Harry/Ginny (si ils se réconcilient un jour !)  
  
Nadia : Ouais c'était pas trop une bonne idée d'inviter Ginny après ce qu'elle avait vu ! Faut dire qu'elle s'est retenue pour le coup de poing dans gueule ! Je crois que si Rogue aurait pas intervenu ben Harry aurait eu 2 yeux au beurre noir ! Merci !  
  
Molianne : Merci pour la review ! Tu est full encourageante ! ^_^ !  
  
  
  
Pour ce chapitre ben, je l'aime vraiment pas il me dégoûte ! Mais restez là pareil pour le prochain chapitre ! Ok ?? Il je l'ai déjà quasiment fini ! et faut dire qu'il est pas pire (mon préféré à date)! Full Action ! ! (ouais !)  
  
Il reste juste à le fignoler ! Je vous le promet pour la fin de semaine et peut-être même avant !! (si j'ai le temps parce qu'à date les profs.. ils sont pas trop sympas ! 3 exposés oraux dans la même semaine dont un en espagnol (depuis le mois de septembre seulement que je fais de l'espagnol et faut faire une production de 150 à 200 pour notre exposé tsé ! à par mes couleurs, je sais pas grand chose !) Pis 3 tests.. donc, je suis pas sortie du bois !  
  
Donc s'il vous plaît : FuLl ReViEwS ! Alors les lecteurs anonymes je vous dit : ReViEwEz ! PlEaSe ! Ça coûte rien pis ça me fais plaisir ! 


	5. Chapitre 4: Regardez derrière vous

Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsable des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Ginny/Harry  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de Quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang.  
  
P.S. : J'ai oublié de dire que Ginny est en 5e année, Harry en 6e et Cho ben en 7e  
  
  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Regardez derrière vous.  
  
Toute l'école venait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Faut dire qu'on avait été divisé, sinon ça aurait été la folie furieuse! Le premier cycle, c'est-à-dire de première à quatrième année étaient allés ce matin, c'était rendu notre tour maintenant.  
  
J'ai pu voir mes frères, Fred et George qui se dirigeaient en courant vers la boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour eux, comme pour bien d'autres aussi, les farces passent avant les vêtements. De toute manière je crois que maman ne leur a pas donné d'argent de poche. Elle avait ses raisons : tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cet été chez nous, un peu plus et la maison aurait explosée. C'est plutôt la chambre de Percy qui a échoppée : il y a un mur qui a été très, mais très endommagé. Cependant, je crois que s'était voulu.  
  
Ils vont sûrement mettre leurs robes de l'an passé.  
  
Moi, il me restait un peu d'argent de poche, tout juste pour une nouvelle robe. À prix abordable bien sûr.  
  
« Vous venez avec moi au bar des trois balais? » Demanda Ron  
  
« Ginny et moi avions prévu magasiner nos robes. ON viendra te rejoindre après. Ok? » Lui répondit Hermione.  
  
Ron, était visiblement déçu. C'est vrai qu'Hermione et lui n'avait pas été ensemble très souvent ces temps-ci.  
  
« Bon ben alors, à plus tard! » Dit Ron  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent. Pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, je me suis dirigée vers la vitrine la plus proche.  
  
« Bon te sens-tu d'attaque pour une grosse séance de magasinage très intense, Gin' »  
  
Ron était déjà parti.  
  
« Prête. Et toi? »  
  
« Prête » Me répondit-elle  
  
« Alors, à vos porte-monnaie! »  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Après plusieurs magasins, nous rentrèrent dans une boutique mode sorcière très convoité, voir la foule présente, dont plus de la majorité comportait des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione avait déjà trouvée la robe de ses rêves : Rouge vin, en velours, elle touchait le sol. Elle avait de larges bretelles d'un beau bleu marin. Elle avait un masque assorti, rouge brillant. Il tenait magiquement sur ses yeux.  
  
« Ginny, je viens de trouver la robe qu'il te faut! » Dit Hermione, d'un ton convaincu.  
  
« Elle est comment »  
  
« Regarde par toi-même! » Répondit-elle en désignant la robe installée dans la vitrine.  
  
« C'est vrai elle est superbe mais, tu sais, j'ai pas de cavalier. J'ai même pas assez d'argent. J'ai changé d'idée. Je n'y vais plus. Écoute qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cette soirée? Rester seule assise sur une chaise à regarder le temps passer? Non merci mon lit fera l'affaire.»  
  
« Non.. non! Ce sera ta robe. Tu vas aller à se bal, ça va te changer les idées. Tu ne resteras pas assise! C'est pas tout le monde qui sont accompagné! Et avec la beauté que tu as, crois-moi, tu resteras pas assise longtemps. Pour ce qui est de l'argent qui te manque pour cette robe, je vais contribuer. Ça sera mon cadeau. Depuis quelques jours, ton moral est à plat. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as, même que tu essais de ne pas le montrer. Si ça peux te faire plaisir, je suis prête en en payer le prix. »  
  
« Herm', veux-tu bien me dire ce que je ferais sans toi? »  
  
« Alors, tu la prends oui ou non cette robe? »  
  
« Mouais.. »  
  
« Cool! On passe à la caisse! »  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Nous avions enfin terminé, tout était acheté nos masques, nos robes, on était d'attaque pour une soirée! Hermione il restait tout juste assez d'argent pour se payer une Bièreaubeurre, moi, je me suis dit que Ron pourrait bien m'en passer un petit peu, si il était toujours là. Il était peut-être déjà partit vu le temps que ça nous a pris.  
  
On se dirigeait vers le bar des trois balais. L'achalandage était terminé. Quelques étudiants était même déjà retournés à Poudlard.  
  
J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Je vis Ron et Harry, une bièreaubeurre à la main, ils sortaient du bar justement.  
  
Ron nous a vu. Il allait nous saluer mais il était comme.. figé. Il avait les yeux grands comme des vifs d'or.  
  
« Harry » dit il tout bas.  
  
Harry se tourna et il laissa tomber sa bière par terre.  
  
Le bruit du verre qui se casse sur les pierres résonna dans ma tête.  
  
  
  
« GIN'!!!!!! derrière toi!!!! Vite Cours!!!!!!!»  
  
Je me suis retourna et les vis.  
  
4 mangemorts, baguette à la main prêts à lancer un sort pour nous faire souffrir ou pour nous tuer. Tout simplement.  
  
Les alliés de Voldemort.  
  
Hermione eu la même réaction de Ron : elle était figée.  
  
Ma première réaction ce fut d'attraper la main d'Hermione et puis je parti en courant, du plus vite que je pouvais vers Harry et Ron l'a traînant, non.. la tirant avec moi.  
  
On s'est dépêchés de rentrer au bar, Harry rentrant le dernier, la main dans sur mon dos soit pour me réconforter ou soit pour me faire avancer plus vite.. Peut importe.  
  
« MANGEMORTS!!!!! » Criai-je à m'en défonçant les poumons.  
  
Hermione barra la porte avec le sort le plus puissant qu'elle trouva, le seul geste qu'elle avait réussi a faire depuis un moment, réalisant la situation, un peu trop tard à mon goût.  
  
Les gens paniquaient. Je vis, par la fenêtre, Mcgonagall, seule, qui courrait en jetant des sorts de protection aux quelques élèves restants à l'extérieur.  
  
Comment elle faisait pour ne pas paniquer? Aucune idée.  
  
C'est pour cette raison que je la respectait. C'était une grande sorcière. Peut-être mal jugée par certain.  
  
« Je dois aller l'aider, elle est seule. » Dit Harry  
  
« Tu es fou! » Lui répondit Hermione  
  
« Va l'aider.» Dis-je, d'un ton mal assuré. En autant qu'il laisse Cho pourrir à côté des mangemorts.  
  
Hermione annula le sort. (Note : seulement celui qui jette le sort peux l'annuler.. et cherchez pas dans les livres.. je l'ai inventé) et Harry courra dans la même direction que Minerva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Au début, j'étais supposée faire une petite sortie toute tranquille et l'idée m'est venue de mettre des mangemorts.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Suite de Pré-au-lard..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remerciements aux revieweurs :  
  
Ptitte-Folle : Hey ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ginny qui sort de nouveau avec Harry ??? On verra ! Pas pour l'instant en tk ! Laisses-y le temps de se venger de Cho !  
  
Merci pour la review !  
  
Alexia Alexendra : Hello ! Des chapitres plus longs ?? J'ai ben de la misère! Je vais essayer.. Je te promet rien! Cho la sauteuse de mort ?? Hein? Lol Ouais faudrait bien que tu me raconte cette histoire là un jour.. peut-être dans ta prochaine review lol !  
  
So, Je suis avec toi pour : À BAT L'ÉCOLE ! ! ! Surtout que les examens sont la semaine prochaine (merde !) Bah.. Pour s'encourager faut se dire que la semaine d'après c'est les vacances de Noël ! Le monde qui review pas aussi ! Faut leur pardonner (sinon ils vont être fru pis y voudrons pas reviewer la fois d'après alors ON VOUS PARDONNE MAIS VOUS ÊTES MIEUX DE REVIEWER APRÈS SINON.. On vous dé-pardonne (ça existe tu ce mot là mdr !)  
  
Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Lijah Jedusor : A BAT CHO !!! Contente que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Je l'aimais pas trop moi ! C'est vrai que Cho pis ses amies sont vraiment des mer*** ! J'espère que JK Rowling aura le bon sens de ne pas mettre Harry avec elle dans son prochain livre sinon.. A BAT CHO PAREIL ! faudrait que je parte une secte lol « les arracheuses d'yeux à Cho » Pis ça sonne bien en plus ! Gourgandines ??? Mrs Weasley a dit ça ? C'est mon idole ! Elle devrait dire ça à Cho !  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Mme Bibine : Ouais Harry devrait même pas regarder Cho ! Elle est trop.. pas fine lol!  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Milou : Oh ! J'aime trop ton nom ! J'avais un tit Fox-Terrier avant (bah Milou le chien de Tintin c'est un fox terrier, tk au cas où tu serais pas, ce qui m'étonnerais !) Y'était toute gentil mais il a fallu s'en débarrasser, malheureument. Tk, fini la tranche de vie lol ! Merci d'avoir pris le peu de temps que tu avais pour m'avoir laisser un tit mot !  
  
Andra : Ouais Ginny va se venger ! Mais pas tout de suite parce que là ben Cho est pas dans les parages ! pour ce chapitre en tout cas. Pour l'autre d'après je sais pas. Merci pour la review !  
  
Molianne : Superbe chapitre ?! Pas tant que ça d'après moi ! Mais bon, merci beaaaaaaaaaucoup !  
  
Dreamy Lily : T'aime bien Cho ? Bah, t'es pas la seule tu sais, je veux pas dire que je l'aime bien, mais dans les fics, comme la mienne, je trouve qu'on exagère un peu son caractère ! Mais bon, je trouve quand même qu'elle a quelque chose de croche ! Trop parfaite ! J'ai une idée pour le prochain chapitre et.. je crois que tu sera pas déçue.. j'en dit pas plus !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Ada : Ginny qui deviens diabolique? Euh.. pas tant que ça quand même ^_^! Mais elle va se vanger.. inquiète toi pas ! Draco et Ginny ? Tu trouve ça trop gros dans cette fic ? Ben toute manière, j'ai décidée depuis un bout de temps de laisser faire pour ce couple. Tu verra par toi même !  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Vive l'Action ! ouais ! On veut un James Bond mdr (euh.. pourquoi je sort ça moi ?) Bah non Harry invitera pas Cho.. Mais presque.. enfin tu verra !! Toi aussi tu es en examens.. pauvres de nous ! On compati pour soi-même lol. Demain j'ai un autre test pis un autre exposé.. wouach.. le pire c'est que dans 15 minutes environ, faudrais que je m'y mette et pis ça me tente pas du tout (qui aime ça ? À moins de s'appeler Hermione, ce qui n'est pas le cas !)  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
Nadia : Tu as hâte au bal ? Je sais même pas si je le mets dans le prochain chapitre.. dsl !  
  
Merci quand même lol !  
  
« Pas de nom » : Et bien Drago va arriver dans 1 ou deux chapitre je sais pas trop.. On verra !  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Reviews please!! Allez les lecteurs anonymes (si il en a..) Ben let's go une tite review! Ok? Ok! Merci! 


	6. Chapitre 5: Les murs ont des oreilles

Hello! Me revoilà, avec un tout nouveau chapitre! ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir tant de reviews, 43 je trouve ça pas mal! Je m'attendais pas à tout ça! Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer!  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsable des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Ginny/Harry  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de Quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang.  
  
P.S. : J'ai oublié de dire que Ginny est en 5e année, Harry en 6e et Cho ben en 7e C'est enregistré ?  
  
  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Les murs ont des oreilles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ça faisait déjà trente minutes qu'Harry était sorti. La tension ici était à son plus haut. Un petit bébé de pas plus de 5 mois pleurait, comme s'il comprenait la situation. Certaines personnes jetaient des coups d'?il nerveux à leurs montres. D'autres, regardaient par la fenêtre, le plus subtilement possible.  
  
Ron serrait Hermione dans ses bras. À cet instant j'aurais bien pris sa place et j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais il fallait que je reste forte car c'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que les sorciers, même les plus expérimentés, perdaient la tête.  
  
Mais mes tics nerveux prenaient le dessus. Je me suis levé, faisant les cent pas, pesant le pour et le contre.  
  
« Bon je suis plus capable d'attendre.. Je vais l'aider »  
  
« Ginny, tu vas pas l'aider! Cria presque Ron. Tu restes ici, tu sais autant que moi que tu n'es pas de taille à affronter ces mangemorts. »  
  
Hermione l'approuva.  
  
« Tu me connais vraiment, mais vraiment mal Ron. Toi aussi Hermione. De toute manière vous ne me retiendrez pas. J'y vais que vous le vouliez ou non. Je crois pas que c'est le moment de faire la conversation.. Bonne chance à vous. C'est chacun pour sois maintenant.» Et je parti, claquant la porte.  
  
Il me retiendra plus je le sais. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait Ron. Qui lui, gardait son masque de marbre.  
  
J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui mais que voulez-vous. Je dois m'affirmer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
La première chose que je vis, ce fut un jet de lumière vert traverser un autre de couleur rouge cette fois.  
  
Harry et Voldemort.. ou l'un de ses acolytes, j'en sait rien.  
  
Un élève, mort à ma droite. Un Poufsouffle, première année. J'avais le goût de vomir mais une pulsion m'amenait à continuer. Un peu plus loin, une fille étendue par terre qui pleure, qui gémis.  
  
Cette fille aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Je la connais.  
  
Cho Chang.  
  
Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, en tendant son bras. Les cheveux collés sur son front. Sa fine ligne de crayon noire sur ses yeux a coulée, étendue sur son visage. Son débardeur est déchiré, ses bas de Nylon troués. Mais à cet instant, (pour la seule fois de sa vie) elle se préoccupait pour le moins du monde de son apparence,  
  
Pour la première fois, depuis quelques jours, je ne pensais plus à Harry et Cho, leur baiser, mais seulement à une élève, comme les autres, en danger.  
  
Je vois un rat qui court se cacher. Il me rappelle le rat de Ron, mais bon tous les rats se ressembles, non?  
  
Je m'approche doucement vers elle. Voldemort ne peux me voir, il est dos à elle et à moi. Harry lui me vois mais ne dit rien, je lui en suis reconnaissante.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je dis là moi? Reconnaissante à Harry.. pffff  
  
Elle n'a même plus la force de se lever. Elle tremble. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis venue la chercher. Je me suis comme.. réveillée : Voldemort est à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Il pourrait se retourner à tout instant et me jeter un sortilège impardonnable.  
  
Toute ma vie déferle devant mes yeux. J'ai le tournis.  
  
Harry lance des sorts de tous bords, tous côtés pour éloigner Voldemort de moi.  
  
Mais c'est trop tard.  
  
Cho lâche un cri en voyant arriver une vingtaine de serpents. Elle aurait pas pu oublier sa phobie pour quelques instants?  
  
Harry essaye de les contrôler avec son fouchelangue pour qu'ils s'attaquent plutôt à Voldemort.  
  
Mais c'est trop tard.  
  
Voldemort m'a vu.  
  
Ces yeux rouges. Rouge comme le sang. Ce regard, si pénétrant, que l'on souhaite jamais rencontrer. Pénétrant, comme s'il rongeait tout ce qu'il y a de bon à l'intérieur de vous. Il souriait. Non d'un sourire joyeux. Bien au contraire.  
  
Un sourire Cruel.  
  
Satisfait.  
  
Je ferme les yeux. J'aurais dut écouter Ron et Hermione.  
  
J'attends le sortilège qui pourtant, ne viens pas, et qui ne viendra pas.  
  
« Ne la touche pas »  
  
« Ah oui et pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que c'est ma soeur. » Dit Ron. Il avait pris tout son courage pour une simple petite phrase si insignifiante, mais tant de bonté.  
  
Ron avait accouru Hermione à sa suite, droite, mais les jambes tremblantes. Dumbledore était derrière eux. Voilà d'où sortait son courage.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir mon cher Jedusor. » Répliqua Dumbledore  
  
En le voyant ou tout simplement en entendant son nom, Voldemort eu un mouvement de recul.  
  
Oui, moi, Ginny Weasley avait vu Voldemort, lui-même un grand sorcier, reculer devant Dumbledore, LE plus grand sorcier du monde. J'était assez étonnée du pouvoir que se sorcier émanait. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il avait réussi à arriver au tout dernier moment.  
  
Le destin.  
  
« On se reverra bientôt Dumbledore. Et toi Harry profite bien du moment présent car se seront tes derniers » Et il disparu, dans un jet de fumée de couleur verte.  
  
« Oh.. J'ai peur Tom. » Dit Harry, sur un ton dit sarcastique.  
  
« Harry, prends pas ses paroles à la légère, fait ça pour moi. Tu peux constater toi même les dommages qu'il peut causer, aux familles, aux proches, à tous. Regarde ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Le mal qu'il nous a fait subir. Heureusement que le bal est là pour nous changer les idées. Pour certains élèves se sera peut-être le contraire, ils apprendrons la mort de leurs amis. » Il poussa un long soupir. Qui aurait pu paraître exagéré lors de d'autres occasions. « Bon, passons. Pour votre sécurité, vous rentrez immédiatement à Poudlard. Je veux pas de traînage. Il y a peut- être d'autres mangemorts qui rodent dans les passages. Harry tu n'a pas mal à ta cicatrice j'espère? »  
  
« Non. Ça va maintenant. »  
  
« Ok, je suis soulagé. Partez maintenant. Les Aurors ont déjà été avertis, ils devraient arriver dans pas grand temps. Au fait où est Minerva? Il lui est rien arrivé j'espère? »  
  
« Non, elle est partie dans cette direction, dit Harry en pointant vers le nord, deux mangemorts ont essayer de s'enfuir par là. Elle devrait pas tarder ou.. je devrais aller l'aider. »  
  
« Non, tu en as assez fait Harry. Va, toi et tes amis. »  
  
C'est sur cela, que nous sommes retournés à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
C'était l'heure du souper, 5h30, faut dire qu'Hermione et moi, comme plusieurs filles, avait quittés la Grande Salle, plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Ça avait été un souper rempli d'émotions.  
  
Certains étaient soulagés de retrouver leurs amis, ou leurs frères et s?urs, encore vivants, j'en suis heureuse pour eux. D'autres, moins chanceux, apprenaient d'un professeur qu'un proches leur avait été enlevés. Parfois en des cris déchirants, mêlés d'une rivière de larmes. Quelques uns quittaient la Salle, la main sur la bouche, ou consolaient leurs amis.  
  
J'ai même surpris Rogue, à jeter une larme, en apprenant qu'un de ses élèves de Serpentard avait disparu. Ce n'était certainement pas un mangemort cet élève.  
  
Un souper pas très joyeux pour certains. Laissez-moi vous dire que mon repas a moins bien passé que d'habitude.  
  
Les Griffondors ont été chanceux cette fois sauf un élève de 2e année, qui a perdu la vie. Par contre, les Poufsouffle, eux, ont été touchés au plus haut niveau : 11 élèves. Du jamais vu. Ça fait un vide dans une salle commune.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione et moi nous apprêtions à quitter la salle, mais une certaine Cho Chang nous bloquait le passage.  
  
« C'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes m'aider Weasley. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seule. »  
  
« Pardon ? Tu me suppliais du regard pour que je t'aide. J'aurais bien aimé te voir seule, sans mon aide. T'aurais craquée. »  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça, mon ?il. Et toi.. Ginger ? Non, Granger, c'est ça ? Peut importe. Veux-tu bien me dire comment tu fais pour traîner avec elle ? » Dit-elle, en me désignant.  
  
« Oh ben là ! Ça va faire. Tu trouves pas que t'en fais trop ! Je sais pas c'est quoi qui se passe entre vous deux mais ça suffis. Pis tu saura que Ginny est une amie formidable et je préfère de loin traîner avec elle et m'amuser, plutôt qu'être avec toi. Donc, fais de l'air, Ginny et moi, on passe. » Rajouta Hermione. Ce qui cloua le bec à cette pie de Cho.  
  
Hermione poussa cette dernière, et nous avons passé, plus qu'aisément la porte, en laissant derière, une Cho, un peu étonnée, et avec un corps couvert de verrues, une gracieuseté de moi-même. Un sort qu'Hermione, ma meilleure amie, m'avait montré, une semaine plus tôt.  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
Hermione et Moi étions dans la salle de bain. J'était occupée à lui démêler les cheveux. Toute une expérience! Les brosses n'étaient pas fabriquées pour ce genre de « démêlage ». Mais j'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, qui pris un bon trois quart d'heure à arriver. Ses cheveux étaient remontés, avec une tonne de bobépines, une invention moldue, extrêmement utile! Je lui mis une rose rouge vin, de la même couleur que sa robe, pour agrémenter (n/a : je sors les mots lol) le tout!  
  
Pour mes cheveux à moi, je préférais m'en occuper seule, vu le temps que ça m'avait pris lui démêler ses cheveux, je voulais pas quelle fasse de mes cheveux, une copie des siens, c'est à dire, pas démêlable.  
  
Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, ok, peut-être trois autres quart d'heure plus tard, nous descendions dans la salle commune, dans nos robes et nos talons hauts.  
  
« Ginny, me dit Hermione, en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil, j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Harry. Je veux dire.. Tu dois me trouver insistante mais, tu es mon amie, c'est mon ami et -»  
  
« Oui, oui, ça va Herm'. Lance toi pas dans tes explications, on sortira jamais d'ici. Mais inquiète toi pas, je comprends que tu veux savoir. Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais pareil. Alors, je me lance puisque je préfère que tu l'apprenne de par moi-même et non de quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, mais.. qu'importe.  
  
Me croiras-tu? J'espère. »  
  
« Mais je crois déjà avoir devinée. Je suis pas si bête que ça, tu sais.. Entre Harry et toi, c'est pas comme avant.. »  
  
« Mouais.. Mais c'est pire que ça.. Je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, une autre.. Cho. » Et je lui raconta toute l'histoire en détail. Tout ce dont je me souvenait.  
  
Si vous aviez vu les yeux quelle avait fait.. ça faisait presque peur!  
  
« Mais.. Harry aurait jamais fait ça! Tu le connais! C'est pas son genre! Il t'aimait plus que tout et tu le savait! » Répondit-elle. Elle avait l'air choquée par la nouvelle.  
  
« Ben.. Tu sais j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu.. »  
  
  
  
C'est alors que je vis Ron. Il était sur le divan, juste en face de moi, une cape dans les mains : la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.  
  
« Ça fais longtemps que tu es là - »  
  
« J'ai tout entendu. » Répondit-il. Il ne m'avait même pas regardé. Il fixait un point sur le planché de bois.. Comme si il serait désolé pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop.. J'avais jamais vu ce regard.  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Fin, Fin, fin du chapitre lol  
  
Je l'ai fait en une soirée! Ouf..  
  
Je me suis dit que ça faisait un petit bout que j'avais mis un chapitre mais vous savez avec Noël et tout le blabla..  
  
En plus j'ai réussi à me taper un big big rhume, juste avant la semaine des examens, juste avant Noël pis là, ça c'est jeté dans les muscles de mes jambes pis dans le bas de mon dos. Tk juste pour vous dire que j'avais de la misère à me pencher pour aller aux toilettes! Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Bref, pendant tout ce temps là, j'ai pas toucher à ma fic!  
  
Mais au fait?! Pourquoi je vous raconte ça?!?!? Peut-être parce que je veux plus de ReViEwS?!?! Ouaip! On va dire que c'est pour ça! Lol  
  
  
  
So, bon ceux qui demandaient des chapitres plus longs, pas trop déçus? Je me suis forcée à en faire un peu plus! Prochain chapitre : Le Bal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L'autre d'après : J'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être une petite visite chez les Weasley  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponses aux Revieweurs :  
  
  
  
  
  
Yzabel : Tu espère qu'Harry regrette ce qu'il a fait à Ginny ? Inquiète toi pas ! Il regrette, il regrette.. Tu verras ! Mais Harry mourra pas, pour ce qui est que Ginny et lui reviennent ensemble à la fin.. on verra (ça sous- entends que j'en sais rien lol) Mais elle finira pas avec Draco !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !  
  
Stef : « Vieille Pute de Cho ! ! » Aye, tu les a les insultes toi ! lol, pourtant elle est pas si vieille que ça lol. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : ViVe GiNnY ! ! !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !  
  
Rose Potter : T'a lu ma fic du seul trait ! Ça prends du courage lol mais je suis contente que t'aime ça ! Faudrait que je mette à la tienne, l'enfant secret, elle a l'air super bonne, mais 19 chapitre c'est pas rien ! Mais j'ai le temps ! C'est les vacances ! Vive les vacances lol ! Une autre qui aime pas Cho, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'en promet une pour fa fic ;) bizous !  
  
Marika jedusor : Je peux pas vraiment dire si Harry est encore amoureux de Gin ça va dévoiler la fin, mais je peux te dire que Ginny va se venger de Cho ! Mhahaha * Rire sadique* Vive Ginny !  
  
Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !  
  
Cocotte :Tiens, un chapitre un tit peu plus long, juste pour toi lol ! Mais inquiète toi pas, t'a pu le voir de toi même, y'é pas mort le courageux Harry ! Je peux être sadique mais pas à ce point ! lol Dommage, Cho est encore là, c'est vrai que ça aurait été une bonne idée de nous en débarrasser mais Ginny a même pas eu le temps de se venger ! Ça aurait pas été une grosse perte par contre !  
  
Merci pour ta review, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Bizous !  
  
Ayla : Merci pour les compliments, ça va droit au c?ur !  
  
Merci aussi pour la review ! Bizous !  
  
Hermione : Tu aimes Cho ? ! ? ! Je vais te la faire détester mhahaha *rire sadique* lol non sérieusement, c'est pas grave, elle est pas si pire que ça dans le livre ! J'aggrave son cas ! lol  
  
Merci pour la review ! Bizous !  
  
Andra : Hello! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ^_^! Ok, tout le monde est d'accord, envoyons Cho dans un cachot puant (kossé je dis là moi) pis laissons la pourrirrrrrrrr!!!!!! Mhahaha !!!  
  
Merci pour ta review!! Gros Bizous!  
  
~**~***~**  
  
Continuez vos review ! Mon slogan « Ça fait chaud au c?ur pis en plus ça coûte pas cher !!» lol Pis en plus c'est quand je lis vos reviews pis que vous me posez des questions, c'est là que le plus gros de l'inspiration viens!  
  
Morale de l'histoire : Plus vous reviewer, plus l'inspiration viens, plus les chapitres arrivent vite ! ^_^ 


	7. Chapitre 6: Petit coquin

B'jour! Bon bien voilà le baallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!! Tant attendu lol Avec un gros retard mais faut dire que j'étais vraiment pas dedans.. ça va peut-être paraître dans ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que je pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps..  
  
J'ai quand même de bonnes nouvelles!!!!!!!  
  
Premièrement : Ben comme tout le monde le sais (ben j'espère) le tome 5 sort le 21 juin! En anglais bien sûr! Et ceux qui sont, tout comme moi, pas pentoute bilingue, ben va falloir encore et encore attendre!!! Mais au moins il sortira un jour! Lol Ben non dans le fond je suis full contente!!!  
  
Deuxièmement : J'ai écrit la fin de ma fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Oui je suis comme JK Rowling, je m'y prends à l'avance lol! Ouais y'é tout fini, alors moi je sais si Ginny et Harry vont finalement aller ensemble et vous.. ben vous le savez pas! Lol Je suis méchante que je suis méchante! Mahahaha!!!! *rire sadique*  
  
Troisièmement : ATTENTION! ATTENTION!!! ERREUR DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Je suis décidément folle)  
  
Bon y'a une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, je m'en suis même pas rendu compte moi même en l'écrivant et encore moins en me relisant lol! C'est Arwen Greenleaf (mici Arwen ! ! ! ^_^) qui l'a vu !!! Au début je dit, ou plutôt j'écris que les élèves du premier cycle vont à Pré-au-Lard pis après je dit que y'a un tit gars de 2e année qui est mort ou qqchose comme ça mais yé sensé être pas là vu que c le tour du 2e cycle.. capish ? !  
  
Alors j'ai 2 solutions pour vous :  
  
Soit vous vous dites que c un petit gars rebelle (tk on s'entend) pis que yé resté à Pré-au- Lard pareil même si y'avait pas pentoute le droit  
  
Ou  
  
Que d'en le font c'est moi qui me suis trompé pis que y'é en 4e année lol  
  
(Moi je voterais pour la première solution, c cool des gars rebelle lol (Se voit avec son beau Sirius rebelle (kossé que je raconte lol)) TK revenons à l'autre gars, malheureusement pour lui, y'aurait du retourner à Poudlard tk.. c la vie !  
  
Bon fini le popotage, le chapitre s'en viens  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Pensez-vous sincèrement que je suis JK Rowling??  
  
Genre : Drama  
  
Couple : Ginny/Harry  
  
Résumé : Ginny sort avec Harry depuis quelques temps, un jour dans un couloir proche des vestiaires de Quidditch, elle le surprend en train d'embrasser Cho Chang.  
  
P.S. : J'ai oublié de dire que Ginny est en 5e année, Harry en 6e et Cho ben en 7e C'est enregistré ?  
  
  
  
  
  
.Ne laissez jamais votre chum en présence d'une Cho Chang en chaleurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Petit coquin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Je savais que tout ça était qu'une grosse bêtise, votre couple. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Toi tu es ma s?ur. Je savais que si cela arriverait, je serais le plus mal placé : entre lui et toi.  
  
Mais comme disait Hermione, c'est vraiment pas son genre, faire ça.. Surtout à toi, tu es ma s?ur après tout. Je ne te crois pas.»  
  
Il était choqué, ses oreilles, les joues.. son visage avait rougit et j'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le bord de me sauter dessus pour être sur que je dis la vérité.  
  
Comme disait maman, la vérité choque et est toujours plus dure que le mensonge.  
  
« Bon c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous allez tous prendre pour Harry et moi, comme toujours, je me ramasse seule. Toujours à me mettre dans le pétrin. Toujours à.. ah! Si vous saviez comme je suis tannée, je suis à bout, Cho, je la croise chaque jours, c'est pas compliqué, on dirait quelle fait exprès pour qu'on se rencontre, et à chaque fois, on dirait quelle est prête à me tuer sur place, juste avec le pouvoir de ses yeux. Pourtant ce devrait être le contraire, mais je suis pas capable de me défendre contre elle. J'ai pu de force, je suis à bout. »  
  
« Voyons! Dis pas ça! Tu sais c'est dur pour nous, on est pris entre vous deux. » Dit Hermione  
  
« Bon bien ça commence bien la soirée! Bravo Ginny tu as tout gâché! Mais qu'est-ce que ça va être plaisant » Dit Ron, sarcastiquement.  
  
« Mais.. » Il était déjà partit.  
  
Alors j'éclata en sanglots. La somme de tous mes pleurs que j'avais retenus depuis quelques jours déjà. J'en pouvais plus. Ron, mon frère, me croyais même pas. Rien ne pouvais aller plus mal.  
  
Hermione me pris dans ses bras en me disant des mots réconfortants mais je voyais bien qu'elle même n'allais pas mieux que moi.  
  
  
  
Adieux le bal.  
  
  
  
« Gin', chut.. Pleures pas, c'est pas bien te t'en vouloir pour ça. Je vais parler à Ron. C'est son meilleur ami faut pas lui en vouloir! Puis Cho.. Après tout ce que tu me dis, j'ai juste envi d'aller la voir et lui dire ce que j'en pense!»  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
Malgré tout, Hermione réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Avant de rentrer, elle se retourna vers moi, et murmura un sort, pour faire revenir mon maquillage en place, parce que les larmes et le maquillage, tout le monde le sait, ça fait deux.  
  
« Tout va bien aller Gin' et on va s'amuser comme des folles!!! Pense plus à ça, pense juste à t'amuser, la vie, c'est pas fait pour les remords, c'est fait pour se faire plaisir!»  
  
« Si tu le dis » Dis-je, pas trop convaincue.  
  
  
  
La Salle était méconnaissable les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes, plus intimes, qui étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, tout en laissant le plus de place possible à la piste de danse. Seule la grande table des professeurs était présente sauf que ceux- ci, n'y étaient pas assis. Il s'y trouvait un magnifique buffet, préparé avec soin par les elfes de maison. Plusieurs petites bouchées ornaient la tables avec une marmite de bierreaubeurre qui se remplissait magiquement à tous les dix minutes.  
  
Tout était magnifique. Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles filantes qui éclairaient la pièce avec douceur. Des petites fées volaient dans la salle en lançant des poussières d'étoiles, semblables à de petits brillants. Et bien sur, les traditionnelles citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient présentes, mais contrairement aux autres années, elles n'étaient pas suspendues au plafond : elles étaient installées, tout comme les tables, sur les côtés de la pièce.  
  
  
  
Tout était magique.  
  
  
  
Au sens propre et figuré.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tout ce qui prenait pour me faire oublier ma peine. Ou presque.  
  
  
  
  
  
J'ai senti un courant de magie parcourir la salle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué de changement. Moi non plus.  
  
Je reconnaissais personne. Le seul costume que je pourrais reconnaître ce serais celui d'Hermione, je l'ai acheté avec elle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle est introuvable. Proche de moi il y avait une fille qui avait un costume semblable au sien mais, ce n'était pas elle, c'était une Pouffsoufle, d'après son insigne.  
  
Un Griffondor s'approcha de moi.  
  
« Voulez-vous danser chère Demoiselle? »  
  
« O.. oui.. » Je lui répondit, mal à l'aise. Je me demandait qui pouvait se cacher derrière se masque. Sûrement pas dans la même année que moi pensais-je. Il devait être plus vieux, vu sa grandeur.  
  
Il était grand. Je lui arrivais aux épaules. Ses épaules.. Musclées. Vraiment, j'étais en train de me demander qui c'était. Comment je pouvais être si bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, sans son masque bien sûr ! Son costume, une grande cape de couleur noire avec tantôt des reflets mauves, jaunes et verts dépendant de son orientation face à l'éclairage tamisé. Son masque était assez simple, tout juste pour que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas, comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore. Ce qui me frustrait. Une voix qui te dit quelque chose mais tu ne réussis pas à associer la figure qui vient avec. Mes méninges se forçait à découvrir son identité, sans espoir.  
  
Quand à moi, j'avais une robe d'un bleu poudre aux coutures argentés, de petites bretelles tenaient comme par magie. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux en ondulant. Une petite chaîne en forme de c?ur à mon cou et une autre à la cheville, elles scintillaient.  
  
À se moment, j'aurais aimé voir Harry, peut-être avait-il invité Cho ?  
  
Mais comment le reconnaître, je ne connaissais pas son costume.  
  
Tout de manière j'avais un beau cavalier. Je ne connaissais pas son identité mais bon.. c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.  
  
« À quoi pense tu en ce moment demoiselle ? »  
  
« Rien.. Bien.. sans aucune importance »  
  
« Alors, allons sur la piste de danse.. »  
  
Au même moment une chanson débutait. Une de mes chansons favorites, assez rythmée, mais mon partenaire n'a pas l'air de se décourager.. un bon danseur pensais-je.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
La soirée passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Les chansons défilaient à une vitesse folle. Je n'ai pas vu Hermione de la soirée, sans doute elle et Ron étaient partis dans le parc ou je ne sais trop où, c'est pas vraiment de mes affaires. Tout de manière, avec se qu'il s'était passé, ils voudraient sûrement plus me voir.  
  
Dumbledore avait annoncé la dernière danse, il nous regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres, cherchez pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Les professeurs avaient été invités à s'approcher et danser à leur tour, avec eux aussi, un sourire bien incrusté dans leur visage.. Sauf Rogue qui regardaient certains élèves d'une façon dégoûtée.  
  
Mais ce ne sera certainement pas lui qui gâchera ma soirée, déjà qu'elle a bien mal commencée.  
  
Un slow, quoi de mieux pour terminer en beauté !  
  
J'étais accotée sur l'épaule de mon partenaire, il était minuit passé. J'étais tellement bien, j'y serais restée toute ma vie ou du moins, pour la fin de la soirée. Je sentais son parfum, sa respiration. Il me murmurait des mots doux en me remerciant de cette bonne soirée, qui n'avait pas été si mal que ça, bien, jusqu'ici.  
  
  
  
C'était le partenaire idéal.  
  
  
  
Mais  
  
  
  
Tout a une fin.  
  
  
  
La chanson termina.  
  
  
  
Malheureusement.  
  
  
  
« Quel est ton nom, pour qu'on puisse - » Demanda-t-il, tout en étant coupé par le directeur  
  
« Bon ! J'espère que tous a trouvé cela agréable. Dormez bien. Soyez en forme demain.  
  
Oh et j'allais oublier.. » Il sortit sa baguette « Les professeurs et moi avions préparés une petite surprise.. » Il fit une pause. Mon cavalier me tenais la main. « Elle s'est déroulée avec succès. Personne c'est douté de rien.»  
  
Les élèves commençaient à ce jeter des regards, personne, ne sachant de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Inconsentemos » (note : riez pas, j'ai pas d'imagination pour ces trucs là !)  
  
Un autre courant magique parcourra la salle. Cette fois je ne fut pas la seule à le sentir. Mais, voyants les regards perdus de ses élèves il ajouta :  
  
« Puisque depuis quelque temps, les professeurs et moi même avons remarqué une tension, qui occasionnait plusieurs conflits, qui avaient eu lieu entre les différentes maisons, nous avons tenu bon de faire un petit spécial avec vos insignes. Elles ont été échangées avec une formule magique. Vous, vous êtes retrouvés peut-être pas avec la personne avec qui vous croyiez être ! C'était question de refaire des liens entre les maisons. Vous pouvez enlever vos masques. »  
  
C'est ce que je fit.  
  
La première chose que je vis c'est son insigne.  
  
  
  
Serpentard.  
  
  
  
Mais il réagi avant moi.  
  
  
  
« WEASLEY ! »  
  
  
  
« MALEFOY !!!! »  
  
  
  
« Je croyais danser avec une Serpentard mais j'étais avec une GRIFFONDOR !!!! Je vais en parler à mon père, des petites activités de Dumbledore ! Pffff ! Quand il apprendra ça.. Avec une Weasley, avec une Griffondor, avec une amie de Potter !»  
  
  
  
  
  
« Ron ? !? !? ! Je croyais que tu étais Ron !!! » Dit Hermione. Alors comme ça elle était restée à côté de moi tout se temps, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive !  
  
« Non, moi je suis William Perzot. Je suis un Serdaigle. Et toi.. Tu es Hermione je crois.. »  
  
« Ouais c'est ça, heureuse de faire ta connaissance mais là, faut que je retrouve Ron ! Ron ! ? ! ? !» Et elle était partie.  
  
Draco aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui m'étonnait pas pour le moins du monde.  
  
Je croisait les regards des élèves, parfois rougissants, d'autres dégoûtés..  
  
De nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, pas si bête l'idée de Dumbledore, en autant qu'on tombe sur une bonne personne.  
  
Mais faut quand même que j'avoue que c'était pas si mal que ça, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que c'était Malefoy.  
  
Et je vis Harry, il enlevait son masque et comble de la malchance,  
  
  
  
Pour moi bien sûr,  
  
  
  
De la chance pour lui, il était avec Cho. Décidément, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Même sans le savoir, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.  
  
  
  
Pas si bonne que ça, finalement, l'idée du Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Fini pour ce chapitre  
  
On approche de la fin car je ne sais plus trop comment faire garder le secret. Un jour ou l'autre Ron et Hermione parlerons à Harry donc..  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je sais pas trop, je suis pas si convaincue ! Je commence à la trouver moins intéressante cette idée de fic ! tk si vous aimez !  
  
Je tiens à clarifier certaines choses il n'y aura pas de Ginny/Draco. (dsl pour les fans.) Mais il va quand même réapparaître !  
  
  
  
Je croyais que j'aurais plus de réactions pour l'autre chapitre car il se passe pas mal de choses mais finalement, non. Sois que vous avez pas vu ou pas lu tk !  
  
ReviewS svp !  
  
*Mets bien en évidence le « S »* lol  
  
Réponses au gentils revieweurs qui prennent le temps de reviewer ! lol :  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilou: Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que tu as trouvée ma fic « Géniale » lol. J'ai eu peur que ça bogue mon Microsoft Word ! Surtout que j'avais pas enregistré mon chapitre ! ! ! Fiou ! Mais merci quand même ! Mais c'est vrai quelle est salope Cho (elle mérite même pas qu'on mette une majuscule à son nom.. ben là peut-être que j'exagère lol Oh et j'allais oublier : Je suis désolée mais Cho ne mourra pas à la fin ! Ben tk c pas prévu à date ! Tu te demande pk il embrasse Cho alors qu'il est avec Ginny, et bien ça, c'est le mystère de la fic lol Et désoler (encore oui) comme je l'ai dit Ginny et Draco ne serons pas ensemble !  
  
  
  
Arwen Greenleaf : Allllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! lol C'est vrai quelle est conne Cho ! ! ! ! Je l'hais ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y'a ben juste Queudver qui peut dépasser ce stade de la détestation (tiens, un nouveau mot, ça ressemble à dégustation lol) de perso ! ! lol Sirius et toi ? ! Ton couple préférer et bien je suis pas d'accord, le plus beau couple c SIRIUS/MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! LOL Non finalement je te le laisse, je préfère Aragorn.. a ben non c'est vrai il est déjà avec Arwen du livre ! ! ! ! ! A bien je reprends Sirius lol C'est vrai quelle est toute cute ta fic sur Draco et Ginny mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit dans mes reviews ! ! ! ! Mais je te laisse le couple D/G pour ta fic, ils serons pas ensemble dans la mienne ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! J'ai fais une erreur ! ! ! ! ! ! AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHH ! Vive ceux qui trouve les erreurs, qui mette l'auteur toute mal à l'aise lol ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Et pour terminer :  
  
Vive les tic-tac à l'orangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Et  
  
Vive Viggo Mortensennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *les yeux en étoiles*  
  
  
  
Alexia Alexendra: LLLLLLLLOLLLLLLLL ! Ben, V'la un nouveau slogan : Abat Cho la sauteuse de morts lol Ça serais cool qu'elle soit full en dépression dans le 5e tome vu que diggory est mort (sauteuse de mort lol) pis qu'on la laisse (comme tu le dit) dépérir dans un coin. (Mais faudrait po qu'Harry aille la consoler, ça gâcherait tout ! ! ! ! !) Pis là vu quelle serais en dépression, elle se suiciderait pis là elle serait avec le fantome de diggory pis lo elle viendrait nous hanter ! ! ! ! AaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhh finalement elle est peut-être mieux de rester vivante lol Et inquiete toi po, je crois que j'ai compris ta review lol même si il était 1h du mat (si j'ai bien compris lol)  
  
Tu me souhaite joyeux Halloween, en bien moi je te souhaite joyeuse Pâques lol  
  
Mici pour la review !  
  
  
  
Andra : Mouais pu** de Cho ! ! ! Mici pour la review !  
  
Stef : Désolé pour toi mais ça ben d'lair que Ginny et Harry ça c pas arrangé pendant le bal lol Peut-être pour bientôt. Merci !  
  
Ayla : Et bien bonne année à toi.. un peu en retard lol Merci pour la review !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ReviewS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Vous savez pas comment ça marche ? ! Ben c simple vous peser sur le piton GO !  
  
Win' (ben ça c moi lol) 


End file.
